


VALUE OF A MAN (IS IN HIS ABILITY TO LIE)

by AgnesClementine



Series: Coldwave Winter week 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Winter Week 2018, First Meetings, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: Gordon drifts in and out periodically. Drawn in by paranoia and drawn out by Leonard’s big mouth. And although the smart talk is the most fun Mick had in a long while, he doesn’t let himself be fooled by a pretty face and a sharp tongue. Like father like son and all that.******************************Prompt for the 22nd December- Hostage/kidnapping + staying up all night





	VALUE OF A MAN (IS IN HIS ABILITY TO LIE)

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to 22nd December. Let me know what you think and enjoy! :)

**_11:15 pm._ **

Mathias and Vance drag him in just as Mick’s taking a beer out of the fridge. He stumbles over the threshold, hands tied behind his back and a bag over his head, but still somehow manages to look graceful and calm. Mick didn’t imagine he’d be so skinny.

They plop him down on a chair in the middle of the living room and tie him to it; like there’s actually a chance of him going through the four of them.  Mathias takes the bag off his head and he blinks at the sudden outpour of light.

Mick heard of Leonard Snart. Anyone who knows about Lewis Snart (and _everyone_ knows about Lewis Snart) by the extension had to at least hear about the man’s son. The safecracker extraordinaire. At least that’s what’s being told on the streets. Mick worked with Lewis- unfortunately-, but he’s never met Leonard.   

He is… not what Mick expected.

His eyebrows furrow as he squints at them, skin fair and head shaved. He doesn’t look like his father at all. When he adjusts to the light, his eyes find Mick, ice blue and sharp.

“This looks like a party,” he starts with that patent Central City drawl, “though, I’m afraid I don’t have the invitation. Probably shouldn’t be here.” He says glancing around the room.

Mick leans against the doorway.

Gordon snorts. “Nothing personal, kid. Your old man-“

“Fucked you over and ran off with your money? Yeah, it’s kind of his thing.” Leonard finishes for him. He’s not surprised in the slightest.

Then again, Lewis not playing a fair game is a well-known fact. Everybody wants to work with him because he’s the best in the field, but nobody wants to go after him when he plays them because he’s working with Santinis. They let him get away with whatever he wants as long as he does as he’s told. And no man wants to get on Santinis’ bad side by fucking up their best thief. Mick included.

But, getting the money Lewis swiped up under his nose would be nice. So he’s here.

Gordon’s eye twitches. “Right-“

“And let me guess. You think you’re gonna get it back by holding me hostage? _A shocker_.” Leonard interrupts him.

He seems to have the whole plan figured out. And he doesn’t think it’ll work.

Well, Mick didn’t have high hopes for this anyway.

“Well, yeah,” Vance responds confidently. He’s not exactly Einstein, but a four men crew was better than three men crew.

Leonard looks at him with a blank expression that Mick still reads as “ _You poor, dumb thing._ ” He probably finds it more amusing than is appropriate in this situation.

“Yeah. You are his son, ain’t you?” Gordon asks him.

Leonard shrugs, “Yes. Not sure what that has to do with anything, but the last time I checked that did seem to be the situation.”

Mick stifles a snort, but Gordon turns up his nose at the sarcasm. He’s looking at Leonard with disdain, though he’s either oblivious to it, or doesn’t care. Mick would bet it’s the latter.

  * ●●●●



**_12 pm._ **

The crew sets out to find Lewis after the fourth time Gordon’s call goes unanswered.

He swears, shoving his phone in his jeans’ pocket and barks out a “Go to his place,” at Mathias and Vance and a “Watch him,” at Mick.

Mathias and Vance trudge out, stony-faced like they’re setting out on some holy mission. Gordon stomps out of the room, pissed that not everything is going according to the plan.

Mick drops down onto a sofa and takes a swing of his beer.

Leonard looks at him analytically.

Mick keeps his gaze and swallows, takes another swing. He’s not backing down, no matter how uncomfortable Leonard’s staring is.

“So how much does he owe you?”

Mick clicks his tongue, ”Too much.” He doesn’t elaborate.

Leonard hums thoughtfully, jutting out his bottom lip in a pensive pout and looking upward.

Mick draws his eyes away from the long line of his neck and wonders just how fast this job is gonna go sideways.

  * ●●●●



**_1 am._ **

Gordon drifts in and out periodically. Drawn in by paranoia and drawn out by Leonard’s big mouth. And although the smart talk is the most fun Mick had in a long while, he doesn’t let himself be fooled by a pretty face and a sharp tongue. Like father like son and all that.

He’s not exactly fond of the idea of getting tricked by a Snart again.

He fills the mug with coffee to the brim, a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a long night playing on a loop in the back of his head.

He plops back into the sofa and takes a long drink from the steaming mug. He can hear the wind howling outside; it looks like a real snow storm is just behind the corner.

The thought prompts him to realize how cold it actually is here. He settles in the sofa more comfortably and cups the mug in his hands. Leonard doesn’t seem bothered by the low temperature.

“You’re not cold?” He asks despite himself.

Leonard looks at him, smirks, “Nah. I love the cold.”

Mick doesn’t make a face, but it’s a close thing. Who can possibly be comfortable in cold?

But Leonard kicks out his feet; probably as much to trip up Gordon next time he enters the room as to welcome the chill.

If anything, Mick can appreciate the consistent pettiness.

  * ●●●●



**_4 am._ **

Mick’s on his second mug of coffee when the call comes. Gordon snatches his phone from the kitchen counter and answers with hope in his eyes _. Idiot_.

“Yeah?”

“What?”

“The fuck does that mean?”

“Are you fucking with me?”

Mick sips at his coffee.

Gordon swears some more and kicks at the wall. He hangs up with, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

He whips to glare at Leonard.

“ _Apparently_ , your old man’s nowhere to be found.” He grits out.

Leonard hums, squinting like he’s remembering something. “How strange. _Almost like he’s on a job, huh?_ ”

Mick chokes.

Gordon’s eye starts to twitch. It’s amazing.

He stomps out of the safe house they’re using with a sneer on his face and a slam of the door. A car engine rumbles to life outside, barely audible above the wind still going strong, and the noise slowly gets swallowed by it as the car speeds off the driveway.

“He won’t pay,” Leonard breaks the brief silence.

Mick turns to him. “Why? He doesn’t have that much cash on him?” He asks doubtfully.

Leonard scoffs. The bitter noise startles Mick into blinking with surprise.

“He won’t pay,” Leonard starts, playing up the drawl, “because he doesn’t care. He can crack a safe on his own, and you don’t see me fabricating Benjamins out of the thin air. So if a push comes to a shove…” He trails off.

It’s true. Lewis Snart wouldn’t hand over any kind of money for anything; he’s too greedy. It leaves Mick a bit stunned that he’d take money over his own son- but he can’t say he’s surprised.

Which means that this job fell into the water as soon as it started.

“You don’t seem too bothered by it.” He observes.

Leonard hums, but there’s nothing smug or self-satisfied about it this time. “You’re not getting your money.” He states bluntly, then looks at Mick and shrugs, “Sorry.”

Mick grunts. Like he said, he didn’t have high hopes for this, so he’s not terribly disappointed.

The wind outside howls and Leonard cocks his head to the side. “But,” he starts thoughtfully.

“What?” Mick prompts.

Leonard looks at him, shifts in his chair; he’s still tied up.

“But, I think I have an idea.”

“An idea? What, you got a job proposition for me? If I untie you, I assume.” Mick says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leonard’s eyes flicker to his shoulders for a moment.

“Precisely. Well, the job proposition part is correct. I assume that my dad doesn’t owe you some pocket change. And I do need a partner. So, we do some jobs together, get you your money back. Fair.”

Mick raises his eyebrows at him, “You’d do a heist for nothing? Because that’s how ‘get you your money back’ sounds to me.”

Leonard purses his lips, “Two heists to accumulate twice as much as you get for doing six.”

Mick feels his back straighten. That is a shitload of money.

Leonard smirks, “You in, _Mick_?”

Mick thinks, _this is Snart, he’s gonna fuck me over_. He thinks, _there has to be a catch_. He thinks-

“I’m in, Leonard.”

Leonard scrunches up his nose. “Don’t call me that.”

“I ain’t calling you Snart.” Mick counters. He’s too pretty for Mick to call him by his last name.

“Appreciated,” Don’t-call-me-Leonard says. He grins, “Len.”

“Len?”

“Yes.”

Len sounds… good. Honestly, it fits perfectly. Leo is way too generic for him.

“Alright. I’m in, _Len_.”

  * ●●●●



**_6:30 am._ **

The call comes when they’re both standing entirely too close to each other, Len going into details about the first heist he had in mind. _And he was going into details_. Mick takes consolation in the fact that he seems to know what he’s doing and has thought of everything.

He takes a step back and digs the phone out of his jacket.

“Yeah?” He grunts into the speaker.

"Snart ain't paying. Don't know what we'll do with the kid now." Gordon admits begrudgingly.  
  
Mick looks over at Len. Makes a decision in a second. "Nothing. He's gone."  
  
Len's eyebrows fly up.  
  
"What? Gone how?" Gordon splutters.  
  
"I went to take a leak and he took off. What can I say, he's a slippery little bastard." Mick responds, grinning at Len.  
  
Len smirks, just a small upturn of the corners of his lips and Mick feels like he passed some kind of a test. He's glad he did.

Gordon swears on the other side, oblivious to everything and hangs up. Maybe even launches his phone into a river or something, Mick wouldn't be surprised.

He shoves the phone in his pocket again, not breaking the eye contact with Len.

“You're lying for me. Why, Mick, I’m flattered.” Len quips, steps closer again with a glint in his eyes.

“Yeah. Is it gonna pay off?” Mick dares.

Len responds with a grin. “Well, it’s morning. Buy me coffee and find out.”

  * ●●●●



**_8 am._ **

“You know, this doesn’t count as buying me coffee.”

Mick grins, taking in the elegant slope of Len’s back and allowing his eyes to wander lower.

“You’re still getting it. What are you complaining about?”

Len throws a deadpan look at him over his shoulder. “I’m complaining about the fact that _I_ have to make it…Are you staring at my ass?”

“…I might be.” He admits. “It’s a great ass.”

“Flattery won’t get you far,” Len lies, fighting a grin. Mick sees it before he turns his head again.

“And if I make you coffee?” He asks, getting up from where he was sprawled over the bed and sliding behind Len in the tiny kitchen. He mouths at Len’s bare shoulder, getting a hum in response.

“Well,” Len turns to face him, “that’s a completely different story.” He says with a smile and kisses him.

Money aside, this is the best deal Mick ever made.


End file.
